Survive to get Stronger!
by LunaMoonCat
Summary: Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten find out that their boyfriends have been cheating on them. So what do they do? Get Stronger! (Includes their full Adventure.) Hinata kinda becomes OOC. Not a Naruhina, Sasusaku, Saiino, Nejiten, or Yuri.
1. Why did you do this?: Hinata & Sakura

Summary: Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten find out that their boyfriends have been cheating on them. So what do they do? Get Stronger! (Includes their full Adventure.) Hinata becomes OOC.

Categories/Genres: Friendship/Adventure (May also have humor and drama)

Rated: K - T. Rating may change based on where this story goes.

 **Hi and thank you for reading the first chapter of my story. I was heavily inspired by many other writers on this site so you may see some clich** **é** **moments. I'm also trying to make sure each girl has a fair amount of screen time. I'll take flames and criticism.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Otherwise Sasuhina would be canon.**

* * *

Chap. 1) Why did you do this?: Hinata & Sakura

Hinata was on her way to her first double-date with her boyfriend Naruto, best friend Sakura, and Sakura's boyfriend Sasuke. Her destination was Naruto's house. She looked around the empty and dark streets of Konoha while she walked and thought about how she boldly got the confidence to confess her undying love to Naruto.

~Flashback~

"N-n-naruto?" the shy girl stuttered.

"What's up Hinata?" Asked the blonde haired boy.

Hinata's face turned red like a tomato. Her fingers started intertwining with each other so you knew that she was nervous. Wait, forget that, she was on the verge of having a heart attack! Well, she is going to confess to her 6-year love Naruto after all.

"I-i-i love _you._ " Hinata managed to get out.

"Wait, WHAT?!" The boy's face full of shock.

Hinata's face was redder than before and she started panting. Before she knew it, her feet carried her away. Naruto grabbed her by the arm like a reflex before she could get away.

"I love you too Hinata!" Naruto said before Hinata could faint.

Hinata raised her head and turned around. Her pale lavender eyes widened and looked straight at Naruto's shy face. He let go of her arm and turned away. Hinata smiled.

~End of Flashback~

* * *

Hinata snapped out of her daydream when she heard a bubbly voice approach from behind.

"Hey Hinata!" The bubbly voice said.

"Hey Sakura." Hinata replied happily.

"Thank god you're here. I thought that I was late." Sakura said while running up to the long haired girl.

Hinata smiled and they both chuckled.

"Hey Hinata, you wanna hear about how I asked Sasuke out?" Sakura playfully said.

"Sure." Hinata said said smiled. They had nothing to talk about anyway.

~Flashback~

The pinkette looked straight up at the calm Uchiha resting on a large tree branch. She hadn't had a chance to speak with him since he came back to the village. Her emerald eyes stared straight into the Uchiha's onyx ones. He looked down as the girl below started to blush. This was one of her only chances and she wasn't going to screw up.

She cleared her throat and started. "Sasuke, I really do love you. I know you may not even want to stand next to me, much less like me, but do you think you could give me a shot?" She smiled and blushed a blush that could be compared to Hinata's.

Sasuke ruffled his hair and smirked. Sakura knew exactly what this meant so she smiled again.

~End of Flashback~

* * *

By the time Sakura finished her story, the pair reached Naruto's apartment. They both quietly walked up the stairs and laughed. Hinata was so excited and Sakura smiling widely.

Sakura was about to knock when they suddenly heard laughter... the laughter of Naruto and Sasuke... accompanied with higher pitched laughter. FEMALE laughter. A LOT of FEMALE laughter. Sakura immediately stopped herself from making a peep. Hinata on the other hand commented on how it smells like sake. They looked at each other and hoped that it wasn't what they thought it was.

They moved to the side and looked through a clear-view window. Sakura looked at first and her mouth hung open. Hinata closed her eyes while moving towards the window.

She first looked at her shocked friend and hesitated to look at the window but did anyway. Her eyes widened and before you knew it, tears were streaming down her eyes.

There they were, Naruto and Sasuke, looking happy and were naked. They weren't alone of course. The scene of scantily-clad woman and clothing pieces all over the floor, couches, and beds were disturbing. Naruto was on his bed with 3 women draped over him and Sasuke was on the couch with women under each arm.

One of the women draped over Naruto asked seductively "Don't you two have girlfriends?"

Naruto spoke up "I do have one but she _slutters_ so much and is so incredibly _weak_ that she makes me sick. I went out with her because I felt _bad_ for her."

Sasuke then said groggily "Yeah, my girlfriend is worse. She is so _annoying_ and _weak_. I _only_ went out with her to get the _fangirls_ of my back.

They all then laughed again.

The women under Sasuke's left arm started to point at the window.

She spoke out "Who are they?"

Naruto's mouth opened and Sasuke's eyes widened. They completely forgot about the date.

Attention drifted to the two of them who both had tears coming down their eyes. Sakura buried her face into her hands and dared not look up. Hinata was crying and crying because of the horrific words that were heard and terrifying scene that was being played out like a movie.

Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and held it tight. Hinata held a death grip on Sakura's hand and they both ran. They ran and ran ignoring the voices behind them. They ran to a lake that reflected the moon and sat on a bench making sure no one was behind them.

"It was to *Sniffle* good to be true huh?" Hinata sadly said.

"Yeah, we were just dumb." Sakura said starting to cry even more.

The two girls huddled together and cried and cried to the point where they started yelling at themselves.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry that this first chapter is full of drama, but it will get better. Also just to be clear, this will not have naruhina, sasusaku, shikaino, nejiten or yuri. Until the next chapter. Bye!**


	2. Why did you do this?: Ino & Tenten

Chap. 1) Why did you do this?: Ino & Tenten

Tenten was walking to her first ever REAL date with Neji. She was so excited when she first got the call she almost peed her pants! She knew she was supposed to meet Neji at a stargazing-picnic area, so as she walked, she remembered how she was able to confess to Neji.

~Flashback~

"HEY NEJI!" the brown haired girl called out.

"Yes, Tenten?" The long brown haired male said.

The girl blushed a mad red but she still went on with it.

"Do you wanna…" Tenten cut off.

"Want to what?" Neji asked still training.

Tenten clenched her fists and went on with it.

"Would you um, go out with me or somethin'?" Tenten shyly asked.

Neji choked on his own spit and blushed really hard. All that came out from his mouth was a little sound that Tenten could barely make out. But when she did make it out, she felt embarrassment and happiness. He said "Yes."

~End of Flashback~

* * *

Tenten snapped out of her daze when she bumped into a familiar blonde.

"Hey look! It's Bun-Bun!" The blonde yelled.

Being the type of person Tenten is, she retorted with "Hey Ino-pig!"

Both girls started arguing about their names to the point where they started to walk together. Ino quickly asked before things got out of hand "Wait, why are you following me?"

Tenten held a smug look on her face and stated "On a DATE to the star-gazing area."

Ino looked surprised and then a bit mad.

"What do you mean star-gazing place? I'm going there with Sai." Ino muttered.

Tenten looked surprised but then smiled. Ino was confused but then chuckled. They started walking there while arguing about shopping and training.

She may have said rude things, but all she could really think about was how she asked out Sai.

~Flashback~

Ino sat with Shikamaru, Choji, and Sai in a restaurant as they ate. Shikamaru and Choji had to pay for Ino and Sai due to a bet they made. The blonde haired girl sat up straight with a red face. Today, Ino was going to ask out Sai. After training by confess in the mirror several times a day, she thought it was about time to do it. Ino quickly asked Sai to go outside with her. Sai got up from his seat and and followed Ino. Choji, who was suspicious, just kept quiet and stuffed his mouth with chips and Shikamaru didn't care whatsoever. Once they got out, Ino started "I…"

"You what?" Sai asked with his regular smile.

"Willyougooutwithme?" Ino twitched.

Sai then, with another smile, quickly retorted with a "Sure."

Ino blushed and put her face into her hands. She was so happy!

~End of Flashback~

Tenten and Ino soon reached their destination and said goodbye to each other. That is until they heard female voices corresponding with VERY familiar male voices. Ino and Tenten looked at eachother with a 'hide' look. The two girls hid in a bush and looked up. What they saw was truly terrifying.

Neji and Sai were laughing together with empty bottles of sake everywhere. Of course, that wasn't all. Women were all over them. Pouring drinks and more drinks for each male that put their glass out. Ino's mouth dropped, but before she could say anything Tenten put her hand on Ino's mouth to cover it. One of the women on Neji's side spoke playfully. "You two have girlfriends, right?"

Neji spoke groggily "There is this girl, but she is way too _tomboyish_ and _weak_ for me. I went out with her by accident. I see her as _nothing_ but a teammate."

Sai then followed with "I've almost got the opposite problem. She is way too _girly_ and _weak_. I went out with her because she seemed _desperate_.

Tenten felt tears streaming down not only her own face but her hand as well. Ino was crying much more then she was. Ino took Tenten's hand of her mouth and gripped it. Tenten held Ino's hand tightly. They tried to get out with little to no attention but they were caught with Neji's Byakugan.

"Who's there?!" Sai called out.

Neji yelled out "Byakugan."

Both male's eyes widened and mouths dropped when they saw who they were. They forgot all about the date.

Tenten and Ino then ran still holding eachother's hand. They didn't look behind. They just couldn't.

With tears touching the ground as they ran, they ran to the the lake with the moon's reflection. There they saw Hinata and Sakura hugging each other for dear life. The two girls went over to them, not forgetting their own problems, and asked what was wrong. The two on the bench slowly looked up. Puffy and bloodshot eyes looked back at them.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked with tears still streaming down her red cheeks.

"We could ask you the same thing" Sakura replied, still hugging her friend tightly.

Ino then started " Well, we found out that are boyfriends were cheating on us…" but then stopped.

Tenten looked down with regret and embarrassment.

Hinata and Sakura looked up with amazement.

"I guess the same thing happened to all of us." Sakura awkwardly smiled.

Tenten and ino looked at them with disbelief. They all found out that their boyfriends cheated on them. They all kinda laughed.

"Alright, no more stuttering for Hinata. I'm gonna get stronger!" Hinata stated with confidence.

"Yeah, no more annoying Sakura. I going to get stronger too!" Sakura followed

"Yep, no more oblivious Tenten. I'm definitely going to get stronger!" Tenten yelled.

"No more selfish Ino, I'm going to follow your lead and get stronger!" Ino then stated cheerfully.


	3. Please let us train!

**Quick note: To answer a question I got, I will be publishing a new chapter 1-2 times a week.**

* * *

Chap. 2) Please let us train!

"Hey, guys…" Ino said to break the awkward silence.

"I was kinda thinkin'..." Sakura then tried to finish.

"Maybe for a few years…" Tenten looked up.

"Go train and then come back to show the boys what they missed?" Hinata then finished.

"YES!" The three girls said in usion.

They looked at each other and they knew where to go. The Hokage's office.

They ran quickly and swiftly in the shadows. They heard the boys calling their names but just continued running.

* * *

They reached her office and looked at each other. They were going to do it. They ran into her office ignoring Shizune's greeting. They stood in a line holding hands. The Hokage spoke

"Is there something you need girls?"

"Lady Tsunade, we would like to train for a few years away from Konoha." Hinata boldly spoke.

The surprised Hokage stammered AND spit out her big gulp of sake. "All four of you? Alone? Are you sure?!"

The girls exchanged glances and then Sakura spoke " Yes, we are sure Lady Tsunade."

Tenten then explained "We found out something and that thing made us want to get stronger Lady Tsunade. We would also appreciate it if you did not send others to come look for us."

Ino added "Lady Tsunade, thank you for taking care of us for so long."

The Hokage and Shizune exchanged glances. The Hokage then spoke in a stern voice. "Alright, I approve. I am giving you 6 years. You must be back by then. You also may know that If they ask, I will send our ninja out to find you. But, I will NOT mark you as missing-nin unless you miss the deadline to come back"

"WAIT! Before you go, take these. They will help you." Tsunade yelled. The girls jumped at her loud voice, but each took a tote bag and yelled thank you. Then they bolted on out. Well, at least they tried too.


	4. We have nothing to say to you!

Chap. 3) We have nothing to say to you!

Before the girls could even get out the door, THEY showed up. Without a second thought the boys went straight to the girls and started to apologize to them.

"Hinata, I was just lying. I didn't mean any of that, I swe-" Naruto was cut off

"What about the girls?" Hinata rudely interrupted.

"They were family." Sasuke retorted.

"Then why would your 'family' be half naked and draped all over you guys?" Sakura asked.

* * *

"Tenten i'm s-" Neji was cut off.

"No excuses. Please leave before I get angry." Tenten said a little mad.

"Ino, it's all true. Sorry." Sai stated sill emotionless.

Ino looked frustrated but was calm. "If that is all you have to say then leave."

* * *

The boys were surprised at how much they changed in just a few minutes. If they were like before, they would have been the first ones to say sorry. Right when they had the chance, the girls ran right passed them and dashed out of the office. The boys chased after them like a hungry pack of wolves. The girls were dodging and dashing attacks and branches. They were nearing the exit of The Hidden Leaf. Tenten was the first to pass, Ino was next, then Sakura. The girls were cheering on the the poor Hyuga while she was running for dear life. 'I'm not gonna make it.' she thought.

She felt her whole life pass by her. How she was treated weak and was considered 'Useless' by many. But now, she has found people just like her. She was not going to let this opportunity pass by her. With one last final burst of energy, she was able to make it into the arms of Tenten a second before Naruto could catch her shoe. She made it! Ino drew a line with a stick and said

"If you dare cross this line, you will be considered missing-nin. Don't come any closer."

Naruto then spoke out. " We had something Hinata. You wouldn't throw that away, right?"

The girls spoke in usion "We have nothing to say to you!"

They left without a second thought.

* * *

I HATE SCHOOL! :(

Next chapter will be much longer.


	5. Survive the night

All four girls ran into the woods swiftly and stopped when they found a lake reflecting the moon.

"We should be far enough." Sakura said while panting.

"They wouldn't dare cross the line... right?" said Hinata with hints of concern in her voice.

"I don't think they would, so don't worry." Ino tried to calm Hinata.

"Yeah, but they might be coming if they get the Hokage's permission, so we should be on high alert at all times." Tenten explained

The girls all agreed.

"Lets check what's in our bags!" Sakura said with excitement.

They all got somewhat different things, but all somewhat of the same things.

Hinata:

-4 Light Blankets

-Water Bottle

-Candy Bar

-Blue Short-Kimono with Bluebells

-Blue Towel

-A Blue Fox Mask

Sakura:

-Compass and a Map

-Water Bottle

-Candy Bar

-Pink Short-Kimono with Cherry Blossoms

-Pink Towel

-A Pink Tiger Mask

Ino:

-A Box of Matches and a Lighter

-Water Bottle

-Candy Bar

-Purple Short-Kimono with Violets

-Purple Towel

-A Purple Bunny Mask

Tenten

-Tent

-Water bottle

-Candy bar

-Green Short-Kimono with Green Orchids

-Green towel

-A Green Dragon Mask

"I think we know what to do girls." Tenten said and grinned mischievously.

So off they went. Hinata and Ino were tasked with making the tent and getting everything inside it ready. Tenten and Sakura had to go get the firewood. So they went off.

* * *

"So Hinata…" Ino started.

"Yes?" Hinata said without looking at her.

"I know that this may be none of my business or anything but…" Ino still didn't finish

"You wanna know about... THAT?" Hinata sarcastically said the last part.

Ino nodded her head excitedly and Hinata went on with the story.

* * *

Hey Sakura! I think we have enough sticks." Tenten called out.

"Yeah, I guess. Let's start to head back." Sakura yelled back.

The two girls walked side by side without any words coming out from their mouth.

"So, how did Neji break your heart?" Sakura awkwardly said to break the silence.

"Well…" Tenten started.

As Tenten told the story, they walked back to the campsite.

* * *

"Alright! Let's make a toast to our new life!" Tenten sat down and put the sticks in place and then she proceeded to light the match. She quickly tossed it in the pile of sticks. Each girl had their candy bar in hand and started to chow down. They then blew out the campfire after talking for a while and went into the tent to sleep


End file.
